Rewritting the Past
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: What happens when Amy returns to the WWE to attend the Hall of Fame ceremony?


She couldn't believe she had decided to go. She kept telling herself why she was here, but the same question repeated throughout her head.

_**Why are you here? Why did they invite me?**_

She made her way inside and upon entry, was quickly brought back to the same familiar feeling of how it felt to be apart of the WWE. She sighed aloud and found the way to an empty seat in a corner backstage.

The Kodak Theater was staging the prestigious event this year and from the looks of things, the WWE still didn't fail to impress. She sat down as all her former co-workers were swirling around She knew the Hall of Fame ceremony wouldn't be starting for another hour, but she wanted to get backstage and maybe talking to some old friends.

"Amy," came a voice from her left. She looked up into the same familiar brown eyes she was used to for years.

"Matt," she managed to spit out. He smiled briefly at her, as he took a seat beside her and fidgeted with his name tag. He smiled again as he looked in her direction. She never really had the chance to talk to Matt after their break-up and she wasn't sure this was the time nor the place. She drank from her plastic cup as Matt looked on.

**Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be  
Sippin' wine, killing time  
Trying to solve life's mysteries**

There was an awkward silence between the two for what seemed like an eternity. She knew she had to explain herself and the way things went down between them, but she didn't know how to even start a conversation that would lead into their storied past. She also was aware of how he still captivated her senses and it made her heart race. She hadn't realized he would have this effect on her after all this time.

"How have you been," he asked, turning in her direction slightly and breaking the silence between the two.

"I've been good. How about you," she asked, feeling uneasy.

"Well, I can't complain. I mean, things are going quite well," he managed to say smiling.

**How's your life, it's been awhile?  
God it's good to see you smile**

She began playing with the straps on her purse and was debating whether to leave or not. He noticed how fragile she looked and wanted to reach out to her, but was in fear of what had happened. The moment he saw her, his heart still skipped a beat and he was wondering why she was here, sitting among his co-workers. He knew she buckled under pressure and knew if he didn't say something soon she would end of bolting from the theater and probably wouldn't see her again.

**I see you reaching for your keys  
Looking for a reason not to leave**

"Amy," Matt said at the same time as she muffled his name out. The smiled at one another and blushed, both looking at the tiling on the floor. She looked back up, as he did the same.

"You go," he said, motioning for her to continue. She thought for a moment before making her next move, unaware of what to say. She collected her thoughts and smiled again as her cheeks continued to burn.

"Matt, I'm really sorry the way things went down between you and me. If there was someway I could take back the things I did, I would in a heartbeat, but I can't so all I have is now. I can tell you I'm sorry and I know that may not help, but it's something I never told you. I am sorry, Matt," she finally finished, feeling relieved after all this time, she finally was about to tell him those words.

He looked at the woman he once loved and realized with his entire being, he still loved her, if not more. The years had lingered by, but she still was on his mind. She had an essence about her that would be unforgettable and he knew if they weren't able to fix things tonight, there may never be a second chance for them. In that moment, hearing her speak those words he had longed the hear, he realized he still loved the woman sitting before him and he was willing to do whatever it took to be with her, this time forever.

"Amy, I forgave you a long time ago. There are so many things I wanted to hear from you and you just said them. We can't unwrite the past, but we can forgive and move on, can't we," he asked, as he felt his eyes burning with tears wanting to fall.

**Baby just breathe  
There's nowhere else tonight we should be**

**You wanna make a memory?**

_ Flashback_

_Amy was sitting on the bed as Matt entered, wearing only a towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair. She looked up into the eyes of the man she loved and felt her hands grow clammy._

_"Matt, there's something I need to tell you," she said, finally standing._

_"Um, ok. Can I get dressed first," he asked, looking at her with a blank expression._

_"I need to tell you this now, because I'm not sure if I will ever be able to after this," she said._

_"Alright, go ahead," he said, as he took a seat on the bed in front of her._

_She began pacing the room finding the right words that wouldn't seem to come out. _

_"Amy, you're scaring me. What's wrong," he asked, knowing the only time she paced was when she was nervous._

_"I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just gonna blurt it out," she answered, turning to face him. She grabbed his hand and brushed her fingers over his. _

_"I love you," she finally said, smiling down at him. He didn't say anything, just stared at her. She wasn't sure how he was going to react and was becoming scared at his lack of expression._

_"That's it," he asked, smiling._

_"What do you mean that's it. It took a lot for me to say that. I don't just use those words lightly," she said, feeling embarrassed._

_"No, baby. I didn't mean it like that. I was expecting something worse," he said, smiling at her. He stood up and grabbed her, swinging her around._

_"I love you, too, Amy," he said, bringing her to his lips. They pulled apart and finally she was able to smile._

_End Flashback_

Her phone ringing brought her quickly back to reality. She hadn't realize she was smiling, until she felt her cheeks getting warm again. She checked the caller ID and realized it was her mother and silenced the ringer. She wasn't about to interrupt what progress her and Matt we're starting to make.

**I dug up this old photograph  
Look at all that hair we had  
It's bitter sweet to hear you laugh  
Your phone is ringin' I don't wanna ask**

"You sure you don't wanna get that," Matt asked.

"No, it's alright. It's only my mother. I'll call her when I get home," she answered lightly. Matt wasn't sure where to take things from here, but he knew his heart was exploding at the seams to be with his former lover. It pulled at his heart seeing her and he wasn't sure what it would take to get her back, but he knew he was willing to do whatever it took. He grew scared when he saw her standing.

**If you go now, I'll understand  
If you stay, hey, I've gotta plan**

He grabbed her hand as she turned and faced him. The warmth from his hand gave her the butterfly effect and she wasn't sure what his reasoning was. They locked eyes and in that moment, everything was alright. The past wasn't there, only the future and them being together.

"Don't leave," he finally said. She slowly shook her head and sat back down on the edge of the couch.

"Amy, there's a lot we need to talk about, but I'm not sure I can do this without you anymore. I've done it for 4 years and if I'm willing to give this a go again, are you," he asked, searching her eyes for some small answer or clue as to what she was thinking.

**You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me  
And I can write a couple lines  
You wanna make a memory**

"Matt, I wasn't sure if you were ever going to be able to forgive and you saying that was all I've been wanting to hear. There are things we have to work through, but I remember how strong you and I used to be. Can we get that back," she asked, innocently.

"Yeah, I think we can. Amy, what we had was once in a lifetime. I know how I feel and you can't sit here and tell me that you don't feel anything at all for me right now. Do you feel anything," he asked, afraid of her answer.

**If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
There's nowhere else tonight we should be  
We should be**

"Matt, I've always felt something for you. That will never stop. I..I love you," she said, stammering on her words. He looked at her the same way he did when she told him she loved him for the first time. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I love you, too, Amy. I've never stopped and I never will. I just want you back," he said, leaning forward, inches from her face. She felt the heat from his breath beating on her neck. She closed her eyes and remembered how many nights she wished she was with him again. She remembered being in his arms and feeling safe and secure. She hadn't felt that way since, but in that moment, she remembered how it felt and she wanted it back more than anything.

"Can we do this," she asked Matt.

**You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
You can sing the melody to me  
And I can write a couple lines**

Matt smiled at her and instead of wasting anymore time on words, he moved towards her and kissed her passionately. She imagined this moment for the past 4 years, and it felt the way she pictured it to fell, only better. Her hands tangled into his hair as he deepened the kiss. She felt her heart beating faster and realizing she had finally had her man back after all these years. They broke apart and Matt rested his forehead on hers. The both smiled knowing whatever their past was, they had just rewritten their futures together and neither one could be more happy.

**You wanna make a memory**


End file.
